


Misadventures

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: GWblockparty tropes [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Curses, Gen, Gwblockparty, Magic AU, Tropes, alternative universe, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Magic AU - After a spell gone wrong, Duo was asked to do a counterspell. Things didn't work out too well for him though.For theGWblockparty End of Summer Tropefest 2017.





	Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> **Trope:** Magic gone wrong AU

“Duo, help!”

 

Hilde burst into the room and flung herself onto her friend, her nails digging into his skin. Duo hissed but didn’t pull away as he let himself be dragged away, stumbling over slippers.

 

“--the root was too old. Or maybe the glyphs were copied wrong. We had exactly three drops of blood. I don’t know what happened. But we don’t have much time--” Hilde rattled on without context.

 

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Duo said, digging his heels in the ground to stop advancing.

 

Hilde opened her mouth to launch herself in another panicked stream of monologuing, her eyes scared and darting around the room and her hands shaking while they fisted her dress. “Duo, I gotta tell you--”

 

“Sshhh, shhh. Take a deep breath.”

 

“Duo, there’s something I --”

 

“Hilde, Hilde, breathe. Breathe.” The no nonsense glare he gave her made her comply. Hilde took gulps of air to calmed her heart. She didn’t even realize she was hyperventilating until she realized how her body was shuddering too uncontrollably and her chest felt too small for her lungs to expand.

 

Duo’s hand rubbed her back soothingly. “Better now?”

 

Hilde nodded, swallowing a few times as she finally calmed down. A few deep long breaths later, Hilde steeled herself and looked up at Duo.

 

“What’s wrong?” Duo asked her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hilde said and her hands clung onto his wrist. “I have no time to explain this properly.”

 

“Why not?”

 

She didn’t wait for Duo’s response, tugged her friend along again, dodging fellow-peers in the long corridors and up the stairs heading to the Tower. On the way to the Tower, or what the Professors called the Spell Chambers, Hilde had tried to fill him in with sparse information and kept glancing around, afraid that someone or something would jump at her any minute now.

 

“I was honestly just practising for the exams. With the girls from the Magic Theory class, you know Relena and Sylvia. We weren’t trying to do anything bad. I swear. Saw something in a book or some study. I don’t remember. Honest! We followed the instructions. I even checked it twice in the library. It has these sigils and these incantations. And we--.”

 

“Hilde, cut to the chase.”

 

“I--” She inhaled loudly. “Iturnedthemintofrogs.”

 

“What.”

 

Hilde let out a whimper, a whine maybe. Duo wasn’t sure.

 

Duo sniggered. “What exactly? Frogs? Really?”

 

Hilde finally stopped in front of one of the many Spell chambers and threw the door open and pushed her friend inside before pulling the door closed behind her back. “Please save them, Duo! The spell said we have only less than a fortnight to break the Curse before they die.”

 

“Wait, Hilde, you were Cursing someone with your friends? I thought you said you were practicing for an exam. That’s so--”

 

“Irresponsible!” Hilde cried out. “I know! And now I’m sorry I even tried. Please don’t report me to the Professor.”

 

“Uhm. I was going to say, hilarious. Cuz I never thought you’d be the type to Curse.”

 

“Duo!” Hilde whapped his arm.

 

“Sorry.” Duo laughed, dodged another slap while he looked around the chamber.

 

There was the magic circle in the center of the chamber. He gave it a cursory glance and decided it looked harmless for a Curse circle. Nothing from the sigils gave him hair-raising warnings. Not even the residual magic that still lingered in the chamber. Hilde shouldn't be having problems with this Spell, not when she was backed with Relena and Sylvia, both prospective top Magic Witches of their year.

 

What went wrong in the first place? Did they mispronounce the words? That was so hard to imagine.

 

There was a study table pressed against the far wall with several spell books spread across the surface. Pieces of chalk laid scattered outside the circle and a pouch filled with salt was carelessly dropped at the Northern sigil of circle.

 

“Where are your friends?”

 

“You just stepped on one of them.”

 

Duo jumped backwards and stumbled, his back pressed against the door. “ _Geezus!_ Sorry. Who did I almost kill?”

 

Hilde was already on the ground and scooped up one of the frogs. “Sylvia, I think.”

 

“Sorry, Sylvia.” Duo ducked his head guiltily. “Where’s Relena?”

 

“Somewhere…around here. Oh! There she is.” Hilde quickly skipped over the magic circle to scoop the second frog from the window ledge. Once she had Relena The Frog secured, she held both frogs expectantly out to Duo.

 

Both frogs stared at Duo with glassy eyes. Almost pleadingly. If Duo were telepathic, he'd imagined them asking him pitifully for help as well. As if having Hilde direct that same look in her eyes at him wasn't bad enough. He was such a softie.

 

“Uh, so how am I supposed to help you?” Duo asked.

 

“I don’t know how. Aren’t you technically the so-called Magic Genius here?”

 

“Well, not according to the Prof. Last I checked I was a nuisance and had no latent magic skills to speak of.”

 

“He’s an idiot!” Hilde spat. “So, are you gonna help them or not?”

 

“How exactly? Remember, there are rules in Spell Casting. Usually the caster can break the Spell.”

 

“I don’t know how! I’ve already tried the basic counter release magic spells on them. I even kissed them like those fairy tales talked about kisses being Curse breakers.” Duo grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh shut up! Nothing worked!”

 

“Who were you trying to Curse anyway?”

 

“None of your business! It wasn’t even a True Curse anyway. I was just--we just wanted to teach them a lesson.”

 

“Let me see the original Curse first.”

 

Hilde gestured to the table.

 

Duo picked up the Spellbooks one by one, scanned the pages that were laid open and checked the diagrams to make sure the they were properly drawn on the floor. “With this level, you should’ve been able to complete the Spell successfully.”

 

“I know~~~ Which is why it was strange this happened! Please tell me there is a counterspell.” Hilde whimpered.

 

“What kind of conditions have you set on that Spell?”

 

“A mild one. Nasty frizzy hair Spell.”

 

Duo nodded absently as he quickly leafed through the Spellbooks, checked the index a few times, flipped back and forth to check certain Spells before deciding they weren’t appropriate in this situation.

 

After what seem like a long excruciating wait in silence while Duo scanned the Spells, Hilde whimpered. “What are we supposed to do?” Hilde looked down at the two frogs in her arms. They looked back pitifully at her.

 

“You mean--what are _you_ supposed to do? Cuz this was technically your fault.“ Duo pointed out.

 

“Fine, sorry. I admit it’s my wrongdoing.”

 

“How about--” Duo stopped checking the Spellbooks and looked Hilde in the eye. “--I rewrite the Spell?”

 

“Are you crazy?” Hilde cried out. “That’s dangerous! You’re not even a proper Witch yet. If the Professor ever finds out, they’ll do more than just subtract your credits in class. You could get punished for real.”

 

“As if _you_ three weren’t doing anything dangerous at all when you decided to Curse someone.” Duo pointed out.

 

Hilde flinched, pressing her lips into a thin, angry line and guiltily ducked her head.

 

“Look, Hil, sorry. I know you didn’t mean it. You came to me for a solution and I’ll do all I can to reverse this Curse. And we will speak none of this outside this chamber, all right?”

 

“It’s still dangerous.” Hilde said quietly.

 

“Well, you’ll never know until you try it.” Duo shrugged, shutting the books closed and went on his haunches to grab a piece of chalk and untied the salt pouch hanging from his hip. He unloaded the salt onto the floor, adding a thicker layer on the outer circle for protection, smudged a few sigils and signs with his hand and added smaller sigils in the circle of the center. He instructed Hilde to place her frog friends inside the magic circle.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Hilde asked nervously, wringing her hands.

 

“Sort of. In order to reverse the Spell. I need to mirror the signs and change a few words in the Casting.” Duo dropped his chalk and patted the powder off his hands and fingers. “All we need is a drop of my blood, since I technically didn’t cast the Curse. My blood should be able to release them.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hilde remained unconvinced.

 

“Well, in theory at least. I’m still doing research on this with Ze--a friend. So now is probably the best time to test it out.” Duo grinned.  

 

On hindsight, he probably should’ve listened to Hilde more. She’s his best friend and came from a long line of powerful Witches herself. She had probably heard this theory before since it’s nothing new in the Witches world, but nobody had gone far enough to prove this theory true.

 

Until now.

 

“Stand back, Hil.” Hilde had already propped the table on the ground to hide herself against the wall.

 

Duo winced as soon as he pricked a thin knife into his fingertip to let his blood drip onto the circle, dropped the knife beside him and then murmured a Spell he had created on the spot by changing a few words from the original Curse.

 

The circle brightened, emitting light so bright that it nearly blinding them, wind swirled around the chamber, whipping Duo’s hair in disarray and there was a loud screech and a bang.

 

Once the smoke dissipated and the light no longer piercing the back of their eyeballs, Hilde coughed and waved the lingering smoke aside.

 

“Duo? Did it work?”

 

Hilde approached her friend cautiously and tried to see the circle where her frog friends once were. A thick cloud of smoke had obscured them until it finally dispersed from the air when Hilde sent a quick wind Spell around the chamber.

“Well… it worked!” Duo laughed nervously.

 

He didn’t sound too sure though. Hilde got closer to see--instead of two bodies lying on top of the Circle, there were three. Two of them were thankfully both Relena and Sylvia. Hilde would check them later if they have missing body parts.

 

The third one though… was a man. A strange man wearing strange clothes.

 

“Duo, what did you do?”

 

“A miscalculation. I guess.” Duo leaned closer. “I forgot my blood is not normal.”

 

“How is it not normal?” Hilde all but screeched.

 

“Remember what the Prof said about my lack of latent magic? He meant my blood. It’s… impure.” Duo grimaced as he spat those words.

 

“For your sake, I hope it’s not a demon.”

 

“That was one time! And it’s not a demon.” Duo said slowly. “He’s not. He feels… different.” Duo reached out carefully to press his index finger on the strange man’s forehead to peak into their memories. But before he even touched the man, their eyes sprang open, wide and dangerous, and Duo felt his world shift, his face was slammed against the floor and his arm wrenched in a painful angle. Duo cried out when he felt the man dig his knee into his back.

 

“Who sent you?” The man growled. “Who are you?”

 

“Release him!” Hilde commanded. The strange man didn’t have time to react when her hand slammed a shockwave through his back, his body convulsed violently under the voltage strike before he crumpled on top of Duo.

 

Duo groaned and crawled out from under the weight, one hand holding his bruised arm as he glared at Hilde. “Next time, can you please strike him when I am preferably out of range, Hil. Look what you’ve done to my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as complete. Unless I lose hope on getting a slow burn big bang idea soon... and maybe expand this one there at some point. Or here. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
